Through the Veins
by lucifers-history-buff
Summary: Genanne Silva was detained from field work at the British Secret Intelligence Service after she received a scar and a discolored eye making her recognizable. After a year she is being sent back into the field to shadow the Gorillaz band due Murdoc Niccals supposedly poking his nose in illegal dealings and a possible murder. Gen must spend 18 months to find if Murdoc is guilty
1. Chapter 1

The file landed on Genanne Silva's desk so hard that it sent lose papers fluttering to the ground. "Your office work is done."

Genanne lazily turned to her boss and stared at him through mismatched eyes, one blue and one red. The red eye wasn't natural. She had gotten into a rough spot the year before and now had a nasty scar across her face along with the discolored eye. Genanne honestly wouldn't care less if it didn't land her a desk job. She picked up the file with nimble fingers and thumbed through it. "I thought you didn't want me wondering about if I'm memorable."

"This is a different job," The head of the Secret Intelligence Service Markus Frey said, taking a seat across from Genanne's desk. "Total secrecy is not needed. The Service really doesn't care if people know you're an agent. They just care about what information you bring back."

Genanne studied the photos that had been included in the file. "How long will it last?"

"A year and half, give or take."

She shut the file and set it back on her desk, leaned back in her chair, and contemplated the man before her. "So tell me about it."

"You read the file." Frey nodded to the file in question.

Genanne smirked "Has it really been that long since you've given me an assignment? You know I prefer to hear about it in person."

Frey adjusted his tie. Boy, did she make him uncomfortable. Silva's eyes bore into him, suddenly making him feel like an agent and her the head of SIS. "You know about that band Gorillaz, right?"

"They've been around for about five or so years, yeah?"

"Apparently, they've been getting into a lot of illegal stuff. The leader, Murdoc Niccals has been making some deals in Mexico, along with kidnapping musicians on an island of sorts, killed off their guitar player, and then created a cyborg of the dead guitar player."

"Why don't we just arrest the guy?"

Markus ran his finger through his hair. "We've been trying, but there's not enough evidence. Before we could get to the crash site that supposedly killed the guitar player, he must have gotten in and taken the body away or gotten what DNA was there. The cyborg, its deadly and supposed to be pretty powerful, so we're a bit reluctant to send in people. The kidnappings have not been completely proved, because he possibly drugged them up to forget it or they're still there, like the lead singer who was kidnapped from his flat but is still releasing music under the Gorillaz label."

Genanne leaned forward. This entire assignment captured her attention, but, "What am I supposed to do exactly?"

"We managed to get a warrant that will be good for about 18 months because of the reasons that we need the warrant. We've called him and told him what is going to happen. Good God that was possibly the most stress and rage filled phone call I've ever had in my entire life, but we finally managed to get to let us on the terms that while the investigation any record releases or music oriented projects will be funded by the government."

"I know that," Genanne huffed. "But what am I doing?"

"You will stay with the band for 18 months performing an investigation on Murdoc Niccals and possibly the rest of the band."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate writing author notes, but here ya go: this is my first Gorillaz fanfiction, so I don't know everything about them. It's certainly not my first time writing fanfiction, just this topic. So if anyone sees any errors just message me. Some errors may be intentional for the plot's sake, but if you do see one, I'd be very happy for you catch it. Critiques are also welcome over my grammar, writing style, etc. **

Genanne stepped out of the taxi, clutching her bag. Was she actually going to live with these people for 18 months? Murdoc was suspected murderer and kidnapper, and even though Genanne knew she could handle what ever happened, she had a sinking feeling that she wasn't going to come out of the 18 months unscathed.

She quickly gathered her thoughts and walked to the front door. The agent was dressed casually, happy to shed the business attire she had been wearing for a year. A black Rolling Stone shirt was slightly covered by the army jacket she had worn during her boot camp years. Skinny jeans were tucked into her combat boots and her marron hair hung in a low ponytail.

Genanne pressed the buzzer. A gruff voice sounded over the intercom, "I don't do any fucking autographs."

Genanne rolled her eyes as she reached into her jacket and pulled out her wallet containing her badge. She held it to the camera, "I'm Agent Genanne Silva from the British SIS. I'm sure you've already been informed of my arrival."

There the was groan on the other end as the intercom clicked off. Genanne turned to the door as it clicked open. In the doorway stood a shirtless man with a St. Peter's cross on a chain around his next. He squinted through bloodshot eyes as he looked her up and down.

"You don't lookit," he said.

Genanne knew where this was going. She'd gone through this conversation many times when she decided to dress casual. "Well, I am an Agent of the Crown and I do in fact have a warrant for investigation regardless of how I chose to dress."

The man, Genanne had already gathered he was Murdoc, held out his hand. "Lemme see it."

Genanne reached into her jacket and pulled out the paper, which had been signed last week permitting her to investigate Murdoc for 18 months.

Murdoc grunted as he handed the warrant back to her. "Well, get in. You're lettin all the heat out standin around like a postitute or someth'."

Genanne looked around the entryway. The house was obviously falling apart. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls revealing rotting drywall. Clothes, food cartons, and god knows what else lined the floor, giving enough room for walking through the house. "Oi! Who's that?" A voice echoed through the house as a pounding came down the stairs.

Murdoc waved his hand to dismiss the voice. "It's just some bitch from the SIS or whatever that goin to be livin with us for some time."

"Why?"

Genanne turned to see a young man, about her age, standing at the foot of of the stairs. She instantly recognized him from the file because of his striking blue hair and 8 ball injures in both his eyes. Stuart Pot, or 2D for the band. "Because your band mate has gotten into some suspicious activity that the government needs evidence for before we can arrest him."

"Oh please, all those words are going over his head." Murdoc said, stumbling into the kitchen, still having the effects of what Genanne assumed to be a hangover. "He's not really bright you know."

Genanne took off her sunglasses, which she still had from not wanting to scare the taxi driver, and winked at Stuart. He raised his eyebrows at her eye injury which was somewhat similar to his, but only affected her cornea making it a dark red. She turned and walked into the kitchen, plopping into an empty chair in front of Murdoc. Stuart followed, wanting to see Murdoc's reaction to seeing her eye.

Murdoc was busying himself inside a radio that seemed to be half taken apart. Genanne scanned the filthy table and saw, "Are.. those...ears?"

Murdoc grunted, not looking up yet. "Yeah. What about 'em?"

Genanne narrowed her eyes and peered at Murdoc. "From whose head are the ears?"

"I haven't the slightest id-" Murdoc finally glanced up at Genanne. "Of course they send the defective one," he muttered, returning to his work.

Genanne honestly wasn't hurt. She'd learnt from a year in the office that appearances certainly don't matter. The agent was apathetic to her discolored eye and really didn't care about any comments anyone made about it. She could still beat Murdoc up and send him flying out a window, so whatever comments he had in store she didn't really care about.

"Should I show you to your room?" Stuart croaked. Genanne nodded and stood to follow him.

The first month was relatively uneventful. It was mostly Genanne slowly moving into the house into a spare room. She brought just the necessities from her house just outside London: makeup, meds, clothes, books, and a gym bag of items she thought would be useful if a problem arises. She kept the bag stowed in the back of her closet.

Genanne's days were very routine, mainly staying out of Murdoc and 2D's way, but still being near enough that she was able to keep an eye on them. Something she was rather good at and had plenty of practice with. It was also spent going through Murdoc's extremely unorganized piles of bank payments and receipts to check for any illegal purchases that he would have made in the last few years. There were mass quantities of bullets and weapons, but Genanne couldn't say anything because he had a license for each individual weapon. When she approached him about it, he claimed that it was for the cyborg that sat in the corner of the in-house studio, twitching or buzzing every so often. There were other purchases for house building products and the such, but Genanne didn't see any remodeling on the decrypt house she was living in with the two men. Genanne could only assume he was building a new house elsewhere and she yet to discover where exactly it was.

It took some adjusting to move from her fairly well kept house in the suburbs outside London to a house smack- dab in the center of the city. Especially when she was trying to get used to her new roommates. 2D was quiet and nervous whenever Murdoc was in the room or nearby, but whenever it was just the two of them, he could take about certain topics for what seemed to be days. Murdoc on the other hand, made his presence known that he was obviously the best person in the house whenever he was awake or not playing music.

He also made it known that he did not appreciate Genanne's presence in his house. Whenever she was in the room, he would glare, as if he was attempting to actually kill her with a single look. Genanne in return would simply ignore him and go about her business. He did speak to her, but it was usually a string of language and insults.

Toward the end of October 2007, Genanne's first month, she honestly could not find any illegal activity within the household. (Except for maybe the cyborg, but she couldn't find any laws about that, so she still wasn't quite sure).

But it was the twenty fifth of October, that all Hell broke lose.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reviews, critiques, and follows are greatly appreciated. **_

Genanne woke on the morning of the twenty fifth of October to the sound of breaking bottles. She sat up and rubbed her eye. _Murdoc must be drunk or hungover again, _she thought, throwing the covers off of her body, exposing her to the cold of the house even though she was wearing pajama pants and an old sweatshirt. Gen, half-awake, pulled socks on her feet, and stumbled into the bathroom.

2-D was already in the bathroom, inspecting himself in the mirror. Genanne knocked softly on the doorframe, leaning against it at the same time to stay at least somewhat upright.

The blue haired man turned to her as he picked up his floss. "Good mornin'."

"Morning," she yawned and picked up her toothbrush, placing toothpaste on it and then brushing her teeth sleepily.

"You seem to be a bit tire'," 2-D said.

Gen nodded. "Oh yeah. I spent all night working."

"Do we really ake up tha' much of your time?"

"Not all. This was for something different. School."

2-D pulled the floss out of his mouth and looked at her dubiously. "I though' you alrea'y wen' to school."

Genanne shook her head as she spat out the toothpaste. "I wish I did, but after high school finished, I went straight into boot camp. So I missed out on uni altogether. I'm getting it in now."

2-D nodded. "Wotcha gettin'?"

"Archeology," Genanne smiled to herself. She always had an interest in archeology, and was just now getting around to getting her schooling for it. Unlike other subjects, history simply made sense because it was actual people and events and not shapes and all that other shit.

"That's..." 2-D rubbed his chin. "..That's wot Indiana Jones does, righ'?"

"Yup." Gen began brushing her hair, feeling a bit more awake.

"Good luck wit' it." 2-D brushed past her to leave.

Gen leaned out the doorway, "Um, 2-D? Do you know what you guys are planning on doing today?"

2-D turned,"We're suppose' to be recordin' toda, but I doub' Murdoc is really feelin' into it."

Almost on cue, another bottle broke downstairs.

Gen nodded and smiled weakly at 2-D who went into her room.

She continued getting ready for the morning, changing clothes, putting on a bit of makeup, her medicine, and sending a quick email update to SIS. She informed them that she yet to find anything that could be illegal.

Genanne made her way downstairs, to get a bite of breakfast, smiling at the work she had done on the house. Between keeping an eye on the men, working on paperwork, and studying, Gen had slowly begun to clean the house. Starting with the kitchen, she was quick to dispose of all the ears that littered the kitchen for some reason. She packaged one and sent it to SIS Van Gogh style, but retrived a letter saying the DNA didn't match up with anything on their system. Never the less, she determined to least get the house suitable for living. Heaven knows they needed it.

As soon as Gen entered the kitchen, a flying object exploded next to her face. A bottle. Gen dodged the flying bit of glass and sent the obviously drunk Murdoc a glare. He sat at the table shirtless. His bloodshot eyes watched her closely through the smoke of the cigarettes he'd been smoking. "Where's my damn mail, Silva?! Did you go through it as per fucking usual?"

"Excuse me?" Genanne asked in a monotone voice.

"_My fucking mail. I can't find it!" _Murdoc growled, taking another swig of alcohol from one of the many bottles that surrounded him.

Gen moved toward him and yanked the bottle of his hands. "You can go get it yourself. I'm not your maid. It's sitting in front of the door from when the mailman put it there."

"Oi! Give that back, you little shit!" Murdoc made drunken grabby hands at the bottles as Genanne began to gather them.

"You are very drunk and you are far beyond what you should be drinking," Genanne began mentally counting the bottles, including the broken one.

"I think I know when to fucking stop, Silva! I'm a grown fucking man! I don't need your damn mothering!" He tipped over a cereal box and smiled as a beer bottle fell out into his hand.

Gen sighed, she honestly would prefer not drive Murdoc to the hospital at 10 am, but it was quickly headed that way. She dropped the empty bottle into the trash and placed the half drunk and full ones in an empty cabinet. "I honestly hate doing this…" she muttered as she searched the kitchen for any more beer bottles. Murdoc eyed her as he sipped his cereal beer. Once Gen found the last one (inside the oven of all places) she pulled a lock out of her pocket she'd been waiting to use for an event as such.

Murdoc realized what she was doing. "Wait just a fucking minute!"

He was too late for Gen had already clicked the lock into place. A hand grabbed Genanne's shoulder and whipped her around. She stared at him with a bored expression. "It's for your own good you know."

"Tell me where the fucking key is," Murdoc tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Nope," Gen leaned against the counter, crossing her arms.

"Genanne," he leaned into her. "Tell. Me. Where. The. Key. Is."

There was a pause. "No."

Murdoc's hand raised to slap Genanne. It was the last straw. She had invaded his home, went through his things, stuck her nose into his business, and shadowed him for weeks. And she had just taken away the only thing that could help him cope. Murdoc was furious.

There was loud smack as Murdoc's hand met Genanne's face. She could have stopped it, but since her vision was damaged in the side he stuck, she didn't know what hit her cheek. She was frozen in shock for a moment, attempting to process what happened. Gen knew Murdoc was going to do it at some point or another, but this was a surprise.

Murdoc turned to head back to the table as Gen slowly raised her hand to feel her face. Warm blood ran through her fingers and she realized that Murdoc had broken part of the scar under her eye.

The next bit neither Murdoc nor Genanne really remembered even years later, due to the fact that Mudoc was completely drunk and Genanne had received a concussion during what had apparently been a fight. 2-D later told them that he had walked into the kitchen to find Murdoc holding Genanne's bleeding face in a headlock and then Gen managed to swing her weight and sent him to the ground. 2-D was thankfully able to stop the fight because Genanne was already holding a knife, ready to shank Murdoc, and Murdoc was holding a bit of a glass bottle prepared to do the same.

2-D ending up having to drive both of them to the hospital at 10 am.


	4. Chapter 4

Genanne casually flipped through Vogue as she sat next to Murdoc's bed. The man had been out for nearly 8 hours, due to the fact the nurses had to sedate him in order to fix the broken ribs, hand, and dislocated shoulder Genanne had given him. He was now hooked up to an IV for alcohol poisoning. Genanne on the other hand, came out with a group of stitches on her face, a sprained wrist, multiple cuts from glass, and a concussion. She was told not to do anything taxing, so she relented to reading one of the fashion magazines from the lobby. She didn't remember anything from the morning other than talking to 2D, but he had told her that she and Murdoc got into a pretty nasty fight.

In all honesty, Genanne would prefer to be in bed sleeping, but instead she had to watch Murdoc to keep him from running off without her watch. 2D was currently wandering the halls, attempting to find food because he didn't have breakfast due to the fact he had to drive Gen and Murdoc to the hospital.

There was a stir from the bed and Gen looked up, flipping another page in her magazine. "Try not to move much, you've got a couple broken ribs."

"Wha..?" Murdoc mumbled, still drugged up. "How the fuck...?"

" I beat you up for some reason," Gen examined the page she was on. "Knitted scarves are in apparently."

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Murdoc snarled, beginning to regain his consciousness.

"We got in a fight. You don't remember it either?" Genanne set down her magazine.

He gave her a confused stare.

"Alright, then," Genanne huffed. "You were apparently drunk out of your mind and I got a concussion. That's why we don't remember." She tossed a clipboard with his medical charts at him.

Murdoc was unlucky enough to attempt to catch it with his broken hand.

"_SWEET SATAN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKING HAND?!" _

"I broke it," Genanne said. "And dislocated your shoulder. Oh and you've got alcohol poisoning. That's why you're on an IV. "

"_You did this to me?" _Murdoc spat. "I can't play my bass!"

" Yup," Genanne noticed 2D making his way back down the hall, taking bites of a sandwich as he walked. "It isn't that severe and should heal in about a month."

"I can't play for a fucking month?" Murdoc groaned. "Oh satan, this is horrible. "

"It's not as bad as it could be," Genanne muttered.

"_Not as bad as it could be?" _

Genanne pulled out her butterfly knife as 2D walked in and juggled it between her fingers. "I could always just cut your hand completely off."

Since the first time she met Murdoc he seemed completely speechless.

Gen smirked and turned to 2D, continuing to spin the knife through her fingers with practiced movements that were almost second nature. "You found food."

"Yeah," he said, watching her hand warily.

She checked her watch. "About 5:30. Let's get back to the house and let the nurses deal with him." Gen wanted to stay at the hospital until he woke up to make sure Murdoc wasn't severely injured to the point he wasn't himself. Sure, she pretty much hated the guy, but she had to make she didn't nearly kill him since he was still innocent.

Gen promptly walked out of the room, still spinning her knife through her fingers, bracing herself to be yelled at by some nurse. She heard 2D come up behind her in quick strides. "Hey, Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you 'earn 'hat?"

"The knife trick?" 2D nodded. "From a cousin of mine whose in the Italian mafia."

"Can you show me i'?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, flipping the knife closed and tucking it in her pocket. "I can show you when we get back."

The pair stepped out of the hospital and onto the pavement. 2D scanned the row of cars and eventually found his own, a beat up, black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro. He tossed Genanne the keys. "You should drive. I can't reall' drive because o' my eyesigh'."

"Then how did we get here?" Genanne asked, moving around to the driver's seat.

"Wit' a lot of luck," he said, getting into the car. "Murdoc wa' also tryin' to drive, even thoug' he wa' in the back. You were already passed out by 'hen."

"_Santa merda,_" Genanne muttered in her native Italian tongue. "That's pretty bad for me. Do you have any idea who started the fight?"

"No," 2D said, watching her start up the car. "I jus' walked in and you two were havin' it out."

"Hm," Gen thought. "I wonder what it was over."

The two entered the house. 2D switched on the hall light as Gen made her way to the kitchen.

No wonder she couldn't remember anything, because the fight was obviously brutal. The table was cracked, probably from someone being thrown into it. Blood was splattered on the walls, probably from Genanne's face and whatever other cuts the two received. Bottles had been broken everywhere.

"2D! Don't take off your shoes!" Gen stepped as best as she could around the glass to find the broom.

2D stuck his head in the kitchen, cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. "Need hel' wit tha'?"

"Yeah," she pointed to the table and counters. "Clean those off. I'll sweep up the floor."

2D nodded and pulled a trash bag out of a cabinet. Gen swept the floor mindlessly, singing quietly to herself.

_ "Non, Rien de rien  
>Non, Je ne regrette rien<br>_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait  
>Ni le mal tout ça m'est bien égal<br>_

_Non, Rien de rien  
>Non, Je ne regrette rien"<br>_

Genanne knew she sounded nowhere near as perfect as Edif sounded, but the french song was one of her favorites to sing when she had to be busy. She'd actually had things thrown at her during tests because she'd sing it under her breath to keep from stressing out. Genanne had swept most of the room when she finished the song and looked up to 2D to see his progress. He had finished the kitchen counter, to Gen's surprise, and had started the table.

"You hav' a good voice," 2D remarked.

"Hm? Thanks," Gen began placing the rubbish into a bag. "My _mamma_ taught me."

"She di' good," 2D tied the bag shut. "Wha' other songs do you know? Any in Englis'?"

Gen thought for a moment. Most of the songs she learnt were mainly in Italian or French, because those were the languages that her _mamma_ knew. Or they were religious from her Catholic upbringing in Italy. Then she remembered one.

"_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_'Neath the cover of October skies"_

2D grinned at her. He knew the song from his mother, who would play it occasionally while she was making dinner when he was a kid.

"_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low"_

Gen began to dance to her singing, imagining the piano that went with it. She honestly did not expect 2D to recognize the Van Morrison song, but was glad that the blue haired singer did. Gen felt her heart skip a beat when 2D joined in with her.

"_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love"_

2D began to dance with her, since the floor was almost completely cleared, giving them enough space.

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait till the morning has come_

_And I know that the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run"_

The two danced together to their duet. 2D set down his cigarette to take Genanne's hand.

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_

2D spun Gen around and she fell into his chest, laughing. The first time he'd heard her laugh. It wasn't the dishearted laugh she'd give if he'd tell a joke or anything, but an actual laugh.

"Ey, Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"How do ya feel abou' a drink?"


	5. Chapter 5

Genanne took a deep drag from her cigarette. God, she hadn't had one in months and what better way to fix her craving than over drinks with what she assumed would be a new friend. A glass of sparkling water sat in front of her (she couldn't really have a drink because of her concussion) and 2D sipped from a beer. They were seating in a booth in the corner of a pub just down the street from the house. It had dim lighting, just the way that Gen liked when having a nice conversation in the evening.

"I'm assumin' tha' you already know everythin' abou' me," he said, adjusting the newsboys cap on his head.

"I do," Genanne said. "But I always prefer to hear it from the horse's mouth."

He tapped his chin. "Well, I was raised by me parents in Crawley. My dad is a mechanic and he owns a fairground. My mom's a nurse. I've always liked music. That's about it."

Gen was going to ask him about his hair color and 8 ball fractures, but realized that if he wasn't going to tell him on his own, she might as well not ask. Anyways, this was just friendly conversation, not an interrogation. She breathed in the smoke from her cigarette.

"Wha' abou' you?" 2D asked.

"Well," Gen thought about what she should say. "I was born in Sicily, but my parents decided to move me to London for school when I was teenager. I went into training for the army when I was 21 and got out of it just in time to be shipped off to Iraq when 9/11 happened. I spent about two years there before joining the SIS and here I am."

2D nodded in thought. "Do you ever see your paren's?"

"Sometimes. The last time I saw them was last year for about a month after my last field assignment," Gen winced at the thought of the last time SIS sent her halfway around the world for some godforsaken information.

"Are you allowe' to talk abou' your assignmen's?" 2D asked.

Genanne shook her head. "No. Well, at least not _now. _Probably when I'm retired or something, but it's all very hush-hush."

2D nodded. "Why didn't you go back to Sicily, though? Why join the army?"

"Simply because I was bored. Nothing in Sicily was really suiting me, and I wanted to at least feel like I was doing some good. In Sicily it's all very relaxed and care free. I like having a piece of the action."

"Hm," 2D rested his chin on his hand in thought. "Wot's your favorite color?"

Genanne laughed. "Are we playing twenty questions now?"

"Yeah, sure."

She thought for a moment. "Green, your's?"

"Blue," 2D was quick to answer.

"Is it because of your hair?"

"Nah," he said. "It's because that's the color of your eye."

Gen blushed and looked into her drink. _Come on, he's just flirting with you. Turn the tables. _"My turn."

"Okay."

She thought for a moment, and decided to get right to flipping the table and throwing it across the room. "What position?"

2D choked, but quickly regained himself. "Of wot?"

Genanne smirked. "You know what I mean."

2D took a swig of beer, not taking his eyes off her.

Genanne's back slammed against the front door as 2D hungrily kissed the Italian. It didn't take long for 2D to finish his drink, ask a few more questions of Genanne, and then leave. As they were heading back to the house, walking side by side down the pavement, Genanne confronted him about her former question. "Well, you didn't answer."

"Answer wot?" 2D knew exactly what she was talking about.

"My question," she said, a puff of cold air leaving her lungs. "Favorite position?"

They were both outside the house now, the darkness from the windows casting a shadow which contrasted with the streetlights and other houses. 2D turned to her, smirking. "Do ya wan' to find out?"

Nimble hands grabbed the front of 2D's jacket and pulled him down to her eye level. Her eyes remained in contact with his dark ones. "Obviously."

Never before in his life had 2D been turned on so well by a singular word.

He grabbed her hand and raced her to the door. 2D's handed jumbled with the keys before he was able to get it in the lock, turn it, and open the door. He pulled Gen inside and immediately cupped her face in his hands and placing his lips on hers. Gen grasped the front of 2D 's jacket and pulled him as close as possible to her with the restrictions of clothes.

2D moved down her jawline and onto her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. He tasted Gen's tender skin between his lips as she moaned into his chest.

"Fuck..." she breathed when he reached her collarbone. "Let's take it upstairs."

2D stopped long enough for him to say, "Yer room or mine?"

Gen thought for a moment, remembering 2D's room from occasionally passing by it and then her immaculate abode. "Mine."

With strength that she did not know he had, he clasped her bum as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, 2D carried her upstairs.

The sound of their moans echoes echoed throughout the house. Gen leaned her head back on her pillow as 2D thrust into her. His body was damp with sweat as he muttered obscenities into the air.

"Fuck..." Gen mumbled, feeling his body press against hers with every move. She wrapped her legs around his skinny waist. She loved it. Gen was in heaven. She have had sex before but this... this was way beyond anything she'd ever experienced. The way he touched her. Kissed her. Damn, his skin tasted amazing.

She shut her eyes and squeezed his arms, feeling his body heat up. 2D rocked his hips into her faster, helping her reach her release.

Genanne couldn't take it any longer. She arched her back up into the air and screamed a string of Italian obscenities. The orgasm took over her mind and she struggled how to even speak her native language, let alone a second. His body still moved into hers. 2D groaned as he kissed between her breasts.

He collapsed on top of Gen, his azure hair drenched in sweat, mingling into her red hair. 2D breathed hard into the curve of her neck.

They laid in bed, their legs tangled with each other's. 2D's head rested on Gen's chest as she rubbed his back. He hummed softly and Gen lit a cigarette.

"I can't believe we did that," Gen said breaking his concentration.

"Not bad was it?" He said smiling. She giggled and played with his hair.

"It was great actually."

"It was fuckin' brillian'."

He rested his chin on her chest, looking up at her through his dark eyes. His blue hair was messy, still ruffled from the many times she ran her fingers through it and pulled at it.

"Did that answer ya question?" he asked.

"Hm?" Gen exhaled her smoke as she watched 2D sit up. "Oh, bloody hell, it did."

He chuckled. "Ya should probably get some sleep, wit tha' concussion and stuff."

Gen remembered why her head was hurting. And that it was 11:30 at night. She should have fallen asleep long ago. "Yeah, I probably should."

Gen rubbed her eye, annoyed at the sun shining through her blinds. Shouldn't she had closed them? And why the hell was the sun shining through the blinds? Her room was positioned so...no. Gen sat up. She couldn't have slept through an entire day.

The Italian drag herself out of bed, still slightly sleepy and stumbled to the window. The sun shone on her bare body and she saw the... sunset. Hell no. She couldn't have possibly slept through an entire day.

Gen quickly wrapped a robe around herself, she was still naked from the night before and ran downstairs.

_**As usual, please review and follow**_


End file.
